Heirloom
by GEM8
Summary: The President liked it and indeed put a ring on it. Sources close the President revealed today he did indeed give Ms. Pope a family heirloom, a ring that belong to his great grandmother. The true meaning of the ring however, is only known to the President and Olivia Pope. ONE SHOT


Title: _Heirloom_

Author: GEM

Date: 11-12-15

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: The President liked it and indeed put a ring on it. Sources close the President revealed today he did indeed give Ms. Pope a family heirloom, a ring that belong to his great grandmother. The true meaning of the ring however, is only known to the President and Olivia Pope.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

A/N:

Mellie watched the news break from her office. "The President liked it and indeed put a ring on it. Sources close the President revealed today he did indeed give Ms. Pope a family heirloom, a ring that belong to his great grandmother. The true meaning of the ring however, is only known to the President and Olivia Pope.

 _Take that Fitzgerald._ Mellie thought when they asked her about gifts that Olivia received she thought about the ring. The ring that Fitz's grandmother's sister told her about months after they were married. A ring that should have rightfully been hers according to Aunt Mae and Big Gerry. A ring that Big Gerry showed her when she asked. Her reaction stunned him. She knew the ring was rightfully hers but she didn't want it. The ring that was downright plain in her estimation. It was not fit for the wife of a future Governor or the President of the United States. It was not anything she would be caught dead wearing even if it was a family heirloom and expected of her as a _Grant._ She had all but forgotten about the awful thing until she saw Olivia wearing it almost six months after leaving the White House. She had all but forgotten about it until Gibson and Moskowitz had asked. A ring that would finally serve a purpose for her just fine.

OOOO

Abby didn't want to knock on the door. She paced in front of it over and over. The secret service agents were beginning to stare. If she didn't knock on this door and get there Leo was going to come running up stairs and barge in himself. She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking on it. "Come in." The President answered quickly from the other side. Abby slowly twisted the knob and entered. She stared at the floor not wanting to see the intimate scene she had no doubt interrupted. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you're evening but..."

"Abby?" Olivia could sense the discomfort of her friend. Abby looked at her and Olivia knew all she needed to know. They were in trouble. She placed the wine glass she was holding on the coffee table and kissed Fitz. "I'll be right back."

Fitz pulled her close and returned the kiss. "I'll be right here waiting for you. Whatever, it is we'll get through it."

OOOO

Fitz turned on the television and flipped to the news and his stomach flipped. "The President liked it and indeed put a ring on it." He sprang up from the couch and headed toward the door. When he opened it ran head on into Olivia. "What happened?"

"Someone told the press about Doux Bebe. I have to go." Olivia went toward the closet."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head. I have to give the interview in a couple of days and I will no doubt be asked about the ring. I have to figure out what to say."

Fitz walked behind her and stopped her frantic movements around the room. "I have a suggestion. He leaned down and pushed her sweater away from her shoulder and kissed his favorite spot. Olivia squirmed him his embrace. "The truth works wonders...it's something that my soon to ex-wife never really learned..."Fitz paused and walked away. The sick feeling once again returned to his stomach.

"Fitz" Olivia was alarmed by his sudden movement.

" Big Gerry." Fitz whispered suddenly transported back to a time and place he had almost forgotten about.

OOO

 _"Fitz opened the door to the apartment and threw his keys on the small wooden table by the door. "There you are boy." He was not expecting his father. The truth be told he was hoping his wife would be home and they could smuggle put together and get away from the awful cold._

 _"Dad."_

 _Don't Dad, me Fitzgerald." His father finished off his latest drink. "Come with me."_

 _"Dad." Fitz protested._

 _"Now."_

 _"Yes, Sir." Fitz followed him into the study and shut the door._

 _"I had an interesting conversation with Mae today. It seems she noticed when talking to Mellie that your great grandmother's ring was absent. I thought you understood her wishes."_

 _"I understood them fine, I haven't gotten around to getting it out the safety deposit box."_

 _"Is that all, Fitzgerald. Is that really you sorry excuse. You're such a lazy ass. Aunt Mae will be here for the holiday. Make sure your grandmother's ring make an appearance before then. I don't care if you wife thinks it's not fit enough to be hers."_

 _"She told you that."_

 _"Yes, it's a stupid comment it you ask me. What kind of girl refuses Jewelry from any man?"_

 _Fitz shrugged. He knew in that moment what he knew months ago. Doux Bebe wasn't meant to be Mellie's._

OOOO

"Fitz?" Olivia wrapped her arms around him.

"Big Gerry. My father is the gift that keeps on giving." He started pacing the room much like Olivia when she was deep in thought. "I came home one night a few months after we were married and my father was there. He took me aside and basically interrogated me about why I hadn't given Mellie the ring. I told him I hadn't gotten it out of the safety deposit box. It was a lie but he was so drunk it seemed to work. He never brought it up again. I don't know why.

"I don't follow. " Fitz pulled Olivia onto the bed. "He told Mellie about the ring. He showed Mellie the ring."

"Did she ever ask you about it?"

"No, but then again. She never told me he raped her either. She held that over my head for years. They both did. Why would this be any different?"

Olivia stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. "It wouldn't be. It gives Mellie power or so she thinks. This stun no doubt blew up in her face."

Olivia sat on the bed and began to remove her sweater, shoes and pants. "I take it you changed your mind about leaving."

"I have because I think we have better things to do with our evening then discuss your soon to be ex. Olivia pulled the shirt over her head to reveal Fitz's favorite black lace bra.

"I like the way you think. Fitz pulled his own sweater over his head and began to devour Olivia in a fury of kisses. He pushed her soft down onto the bed and began his nightly worship of her body. His great grandmother's ring on her finger right where it belonged.


End file.
